phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How do I start a gazette on another wiki?
Okay, I am an admin on Random-ness Wiki and we would like to start our own gazette. We have come up with some article suggestions, and a name, but no one knows how to set it up. Is there a template like or something? : Yeah, there must be something like that! But on the Fanon, it loooks like there isn't a template. :P Could you guys at least give us like the parameters or something?? : --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I did the layout for a test issue on our wiki, and it came out weird. The articles and stuff worked, with a lot of work, but it came out instead of a single box, it was several boxes scattered on the page. It's here. Thanks for anything! Perry the Platypus! 18:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Hm......we'll work on it. : --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 19:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) We adapted the newsletter from another wiki for our use. If I remember right, there was a problem with getting the issue to display or scroll correctly, so we settled for the Show/Hide link in the upper right corner to reveal the rest of each issue. I'm not sure why your newsletter doesn't have that same Show/Hide function. The last edit by AgentP appears to have all the correct code to make that work. It might be something that has to be added to each wiki. Maybe I'll remember it later. For the Tri-State Gazette, we use tables for each section, and tables inside of tables when we need to have a border separate the two (or three) columns. There might be a more elegant way of doing it, but it works. Each table is identified with a comment like ' to help figure out where each section begins and ends. Once the issue is ready to publish, you deliver it by adding the newsletter issue's page as a template. For example, the most recent issue looks like this on a user's page: ::: ' We use the subscribers page to see who wants the newsletter. Because we have quite a few subscribers, we use a bot account that has been registered with Wikia and a program to automate the delivery. When you have enough subscribers that delivering the issues by hand is taking too long, let us know and we'll guide you through the process of creating a bot. I just made a change to your test issue to make the color scheme more closely match the "flower" picture you have behind the Wikia logo in the upper left corner. Feel free to undo it or make further adjustments. If you like the blue color scheme, keep in mind that because the links on your wiki are in blue, your background color can't be too dark or there won't be enough contrast between the background any any links in that section. The "Meet the Editors" section is probably the darkest blue that I would use for any background color in a section. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How